I Just Ride
by HurricaneRain
Summary: "Somehow two half souls had found each other, and finally made one. And the wind carried those words through the chilly night breeze, it carried those three words that changed hatred into love. "I love you."" Based on the Spoby love scene from 3x24. Spoby. One Shot.


**A/N – Oh dear. I'm warning you this will be crap, I have the smut writing skills of a seven year old who hasn't had 'the talk.' But no matter – I tried lol. I will update Dangers, Toils and snares as soon as possible, so forgive me. I guess this doesn't REALLY count as smut, so I'm not posting this as M. whatever….**

**OK can we just talk 3x24? I'm pretty sure it was the most flawless scene in the history of Spoby. I was practically crying tears of joy, and omg, Troian looked smokin' hot. And so did Keegs. Just leave me here to die until season 4 k thanks**

* * *

_I've been out on that open road_

_You can be my full time, daddy_

_White and gold_

_Singing blues has been getting old_

_You can be my full time, baby_

_Hot or cold_

* * *

She drunk in her surroundings, surveying the dingy, rose-colored walls, the cream lamp, dimly illuminating the room with a sparse, pale light, the dingy curtains, draping miserably over the dark outside, onto the flickering sign proclaiming the dump was a 'motel'.

It was the sort of place you'd go when you're about to go somewhere else.

"Doesn't look like anyone lives here," Spencer remarked, her hands thrust deep into the pockets of her hoodie.

Toby walked towards her slowly, a cup of coffee clasped in his hands. "I shuffle between a few motels," he responded dully, "Mona doesn't know about this one."

He handed her the cup of coffee – they're hands brushing as she took it in her clammy hands. The moment lingered as Spencer stared straight ahead, doing her best to mask the primary signs of emotion. Toby stepped away from her, sitting on the foot of the bed, and immediately dropping his face in his hands, sighing heavily.

"And Red coat?" she asked gently.

He looked up, clear fatigue and frustration etched upon his face.

"The only thing I know about Red Coat is that she's in charge."

Spencer felt as if she truly heard the truth – something she could scarcely say nowadays. "I know." She muttered, placing the coffee on the chest of drawers beside her. She sniffed – hugging her chest as a shiver rolled down her spine.

He just stared dully ahead, not a single emotion playing upon his face except the look of someone unbelievably tired. "You still don't trust me."

"Look, I understand why you've been helping Mona," she said, her brow furrowing slightly. "I made the same decision."

"But If I saw you hurting…" she continued, beginning to feel the tremors of emotions shake in her throat. "The way that I _know _you saw me…"

He dropped his gaze for a moment, a vision of sadness, sorrow and guilt. It seemed genuine – everything that Spencer Hastings knew Toby Cavanaugh was not. He rubbed his eyes with his hand, further reddening them.

"Toby…"

He looked up, his eyes glazed over with tears, his face not devoid of emotion, as she has so often envisioned, but a reflection of remorse. Something a ruthless, sociopath was never supposed to do. Yet he'd pulled off the façade so effortlessly and convincingly. He blinked back the tears; his eyes dropping to the floor, too ashamed and drenched in self-loathing to even look her in the eye.

* * *

_Don't break me down_

_I've been travelin' too long_

_I've been trying too hard_

_With one pretty song_

* * *

She could feel the first tears prickle her eyes and scold her throat, before stepping towards him, placing cold hand onto his tear-trained cheek. He looked hastily to the ground, not allowing her to look at him – for he was too ashamed to even look at the girl he loved in the eye, knowing he was the reason everything was wrong. She cupped his face in both hands – sweeping away a tear with her thumb. A tear escaped from her eye, but she let it fall freely, her only intention to get the boy before her to at least look her in the eye.

He looked back at her, allowing the avalanche of guilt and pain to descend upon him – reliving every tear shed, every heart-broken choke, every curse and every nightmare that she endured, because of _him_. It burned – no it didn't just burn, it _incinerated_ him. Before he'd been to hammered to even see the damage he'd inflicted – too caught in A's web to even look back for a second, and when he could, from the safety of shadows.

For the first time she took in his appearance – his cheekbones looked so sharp that it seemed the slightest gust of wind could blow them into the wrong position and pierce the overlying skin. For once he wasn't strong, light he always tried to pretend he was, because the strongest people come crashing down the furthest.

She leaned in slowly – allowing her forehead to gently collide with his. He pulled her towards him – and she came closer, their foreheads still against each other's. He held her waist, and they anchored their lips together for the first time in what seemed like one thousand years. Her hands rested on his neck, and for the first time in that period of confusion, she felt safe.

He'd always be her safe place to land.

* * *

_I hear the birds on the summer breeze, I drive fast_

_I am alone in the night_

_Been tryin' hard not to get into trouble, but I_

_I've got a war in my mind_

_So, I just ride_

_Just ride, I just ride, I just ride_

* * *

She stepped out the bathroom, her feet only just holding up her willowy figure as she trembled. He sat on the bed, waiting for her, his torso bare. She was in his shirt, just like how it used to be. He sat on the bed waiting, his eyes still flickering with the trace of fatigue and sorrow that had haunted his eyes earlier. She smiled seductively at him, tilting her head forwards, her hips swaying slightly. She leaned down to kiss him – gripping his neck in her hands, his hands going to her tiny waist. She crawled onto the bed, her knees of the edge. She arched her back as she leaned into him, and his hands trailed up her back into her silky hair, twirling a strand in his fingers.

Gently he cradled her as the pair lowered themselves onto the mattress, their lips still anchored and unmoving. The muscles in his triceps rippled – his hand holding her back and head. Her hand ran through his hair, unwillingly to ever let him ago, fearful he might slip from her grasp once again.

Fingers traced down his torso and back, and Spencer dug her nails slightly into his lower back.

He traced teasingly at the hem of the shirt she was wearing, breaking their kiss momentarily in order to lift it above her head. She pressed her newly exposed torso into his chest – and he pulled the sheets over them, preventing the cold chills of the near unheated motel room to tease and trace goose bumps onto their exposed flesh. That, however, was not the only thing engraving goose bumps into the lovers' flesh.

She tugged at the top of his pajama bottoms, pulling down his legs. He kicked them off, allowing them to fall needlessly to the stained carpet.

* * *

_Dying young and I'm playing hard_

_That's the way my father made his life an art_

_Drink all day and we talk 'til dark_

_That's the way the road dogs do it, ride 'til dark._

* * *

_Don't leave me now_

_Don't say good bye_

_Don't turn around_

_Leave me high and dry_

* * *

Their hips rocked in synchronization, his caress light and impossibly gentle of he now heated skin. If only the night could freeze, if only time stop just now, and they could live in this moment forever, never having to face the consequences of their actions; forever entangled in sheets and blankets, forever caught in each other's arms.

Spencer moaned softly, her fingers firmly gripped in his, her eyes squeezing shut. "Are you okay?" he asked, terrified he had hurt her, for that was something he could no longer afford. He nodded, her eyes fluttering open and staring into his, mocha melting into cyan. "I couldn't be anything but." She whispered, her hands venturing down his sculpted abdominals. She left a trail of kisses on his chest, and he tilted his head back, relishing the moment.

"I love you," she breathed, her hand tracing his jawline, and the stubble the shadowed it.

"I love you too, Spencer." He replied, not a doubt or second thought lingering – just certainty that Spencer Hastings was the one and only thing that kept him shattering into a thousand pieces – repairable and broken, carried and scattered by the wind. That's what everyone thought he was – a boy broken so deep inside no one even knew what was wrong, even he barely knew anymore. The boy who was haunted by his dead mother, the boy who was abused and tormented, until anyone else would just let go. Because he was strong. He had to be – or his world would go spiraling back down again, each brick of the wall he'd so carefully constructed shattering into oblivion. But Spencer Hastings didn't just break those walls – she obliviated them.

Somehow two half souls had found each other, and finally made one.

And the wind carried those words through the chilly night breeze, it carried those three words that changed hatred into love. "_I love you."_

* * *

_I hear the birds on the summer breeze, I drive fast_

_I am alone in the night_

_Been tryin' hard not to get into trouble, but I_

_I've got a war in my mind_

_I just ride_

_Just ride, I just ride, I just ride_

* * *

They lay in a mass on tangled sheets, silence ringing in their ears, for that was all that needed to be heard. He played with Spencer's fingers, as she drifted into sleep, her eyes beginning is flutter shut. He just looked back at her, eternally content with just the sight of her breathing inwards and outwards; and that somewhere in the pit of her heart she'd found it in her heart to give him a second chance. He knew he wouldn't have. He didn't deserve her – but he felt gravitated towards her ever since the day she turned up on his porch – French books piled in her arms, over one year ago.

* * *

_I'm tired of feeling like I'm fucking crazy_

_I'm tired of driving 'til I see stars in my eyes_

_It's all I've got to keep myself sane, baby_

_So I just ride, I just ride_

* * *

They lay asleep, so caught in their universe that time seemed to freeze, each clock in existence slowly ticking to a stop. For now, it was okay. If only it could have stayed that way. If only there was no fire, no mystery, no body found in the trunk of detective Wilden's police car. They made a plan in the morning, scheming and plotting ways to unmask Red Coat and bring Mona down.

"If anything goes wrong, Spence, I want you to leave me behind." He told her decisively, his voice sure and wavering.

"No," she told him firmly, shaking her head, tears clogging her throat. "I couldn't do that."

"You have to," he told her, and after Toby's convincing and pleading she agreed, yet she planned for no such thing to go wrong. The thought of loosing him for the third time was beyond unbearable, and the thought of that being just after she got him back, even more so.

* * *

_I hear the birds on the summer breeze, I drive fast_

_I am alone in the night_

_Been tryin' hard not to get into trouble, but I_

_I've got a war in my mind_

_I just ride_

_Just ride, I just ride, I just ride_

* * *

**A/N – I'm sorry if that was horrifically awful, as I said, I'm crap at smut. Please review anyway, it fuels my soul rainbows 3 **

**P.S – Please review, and forgive grammar/spelling mistakes, I didn't even proof read this lol, it was late when I wrote it and I was tired.**


End file.
